Recon
by KidVid712
Summary: Vietnam War AU. Sora, Riku, and Kairi are all drafted and forced to fight in the jungles of Vietnam, operating out of the US Army post at Fort Boone. This is their story.


**Author's Note:** _Welcome to my newest fanfiction project, a Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy historical AU set in the Vietnam War. I am a huge history geek and recently I've been reading a lot about the Vietnam War and watching several documentaries as well. So I decided to write this fanfic. Do keep in mind that this is still just a work of fanfiction and is not intended to be completely historically accurate._

 _Once again, I own nothing and make no profit from this story._

 **Fort Boone, South Vietnam**

 **May 11, 1967**

The sun was coming up over the wooded mountains and steamy jungles of South Vietnam as the choppers were flying lower and lower until they reached a grassy meadow clearing known as Landing Zone X-Ray, just outside the US Army's Forward Operating Base code-named "Fort Boone". A new batch of fresh blood was arriving at Fort Boone to report for duty, which was a massive relief for Major Sephiroth, the base commander of the fort. Fort Boone was severely understaffed and was very close to the enemy lines, so they could use all the help they could get. It seemed like every week ol' Victor Charlie would keep making hit-and-run attacks on the base and even though every attack of theirs was quickly repelled and ended in significant casualties for the Viet Cong militia fighters, it was a major drain on the morale of the soldiers in Fort Boone. And the attacks had been happening more frequently over the past two or three weeks it seemed.

Soon, the UH-1 Iroquois helicopter landed in the tall grasses of Landing Zone X-Ray, and out hopped several new soldiers fresh out of training. There were five of them in total. Three light infantrymen, a grenadier, and a machine gunner. Their names were Sora, Riku, Roxas, Kairi, and Axel, and pretty soon they were being picked up by an Army truck to be driven to Fort Boone for briefing.

Sitting in the back of the truck, Riku sighed with dismay as he made sure to check his M16A1 assault rifle was clean and ready for battle. Which it was, but that still didn't bring much peace to the worried mind of the young infantryman. Riku was a conscript, drafted at the age of eighteen and forced to fight overseas in a war that he quite frankly didn't give a shit about until he was called up for service. But it was his obligation to report for duty and serve his country. Even if he personally did not care for the politics of the situation and was scared out of his mind, he believed that there was no honor in dodging the draft and running away from his problems. So he reluctantly went in, and now he was here in Vietnam. He and his four other squad members were all going to be part of a Long Range Reconnaissance Patrol squad, or as it was more commonly known, LRRP. It was the duty of the LRRP squads to discover enemy operations and in the case of smaller enemy formations and bases, eliminate them as best as they could before reporting back to the base to give their findings to commanding officers. A mix of scouting missions and search and destroy, really. The five of them would be on the front lines, and they would be right in the danger zone. Riku was not happy about this. Then again, neither were any of his other squad mates.

"Hey Sora, when we get to the base and are briefed on the situation, do you want to get a drink?"

"Hell yeah, Riku. I have never wanted a beer this badly in my life. I don't know about you, but my heart is racing and I'm nervous as fuck about this. I knew I was going to get drafted, but I had no idea that I'd be thrown straight into the front lines on Day One."

"Me neither. Don't worry, though. When we get to Fort Boone and reach the barracks, I'll see about getting us some beers and maybe a bottle of wine or two, and then you and me and Kairi can all unwind for the night."

"That is something I can get behind, fellas. Hey boys, if you guys want some refreshments for our down time, I've got some bottles of Boone's Farm I managed to sneak onto the chopper. Ain't nothing better for relaxation than some Boone's Farm Strawberry Hill wine."

"You're the best, Kairi. I really appreciate this."

"Thanks, Sora. What else are friends for?"

Soon, the truck pulled up past the gates of Fort Boone, and the five new soldiers disembarked from the truck and reported to the main barracks that they would be staying in. Waiting for them were three men, Lieutenant Zack Fair, Sergeant Cloud Strife, and Corporal Squall Leonhart. Squall was wearing a white arm-band with a red cross on it, indicating he was a combat medic. Soon, the five soldiers got in formation as Zack Fair began to address the new batch of recruits.

"Alright, listen up and listen good. I am Second Lieutenant Zack Fair and I will be your squad commander. You all are part of the Long Range Reconnaissance Patrol, and it is your job to find out the locations of the Viet Cong and NVA and then report back to base. If the formations or operations are small enough, then terminate them. Remember, Charlie is everywhere out here in the jungles and any moving target is probably VC. Any target standing still is probably well-disciplined VC. Keep your wits about you and you'll live. Stay Alert, Stay Alive. Report for duty tomorrow morning at 0900 Hours and be ready to begin your first mission. But for now, rest up. You're going to need it. Dismissed."

The five soldiers immediately went to their bunk beds and began to rest up. Axel and Roxas laid down and just went to sleep for the afternoon while Kairi, Riku, and Sora passed around a bottle of Boone's Farm that Kairi hid in her satchel. They took slow and small sips of the strawberry wine, enough to take the edge off but not enough to get drunk. They didn't want to do recon patrols while hung over, after all.

For these soldiers, they were in the wilderness and the nightmare was just beginning...


End file.
